Always With a Reason
by AlyssSchwarz
Summary: La palabra "amor" se le enredaba entre infinidad de acertijos que con ningún talento podía resolver. Un futuro impredecible era lo que anhelaba, y con el suertudo de cabellos de nieve que saboreaba su nombre entre tartamudeos y palabras floreadas, lo obtuvo.[Conjunto de historias para la KamuKomaWeek (Rating podría cambiar en algunas historias)]
1. Souhait

_**¡Ciaosuu! :DDDDDD**_

 _Kuro de vuelta en acción, papus! Espero que se encuentren excelente! En esta ocasión les traeré mi aportación a la KamuKomaWeek 3 Estoy nerviosa y siento mis huesos temblar de emoción, pero todo por la OTP!_

* * *

 **Status:** (1/7)

 **Tema:** #1 Confort/Recovery.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 _ **"Souhait"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Nagito cerró los ojos lentamente y suspiró, sintiendo la brisa nocturna acariciar su piel con suavidad, confortándolo bastante. La idea de salir de vacaciones terminó siendo más fabulosa de lo que creía, y más si no lo hacía en solitario. Las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron al percibir una presencia familiar para él detrás suyo, reconocía a la perfección el ritmo de sus pisadas; lentas pero firmes.

-—Izuru-kun. —sin importar cuantas veces hubiera pronunciado su nombre, el agradable cosquilleo que recorrió su boca al igual que la primera ocasión en la que lo hizo, permanecía. Y cuando el chico de cabellera azabache le devolvía el gesto, los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, sus mejillas enrojecían y se aseguraba de recordar pellizcarse más tarde para comprobar que no vivía un sueño precioso.

Ladeó su rostro para encararlo y regalarle una complacida sonrisa, Kamukura prosiguió con situarse junto a él y posicionar su mano sobre la de Komaeda que yacía encima del barandal del crucero. Los rasgos faciales del albino reflejaron sorpresa ante ese acto, él no era partidario de demostraciones de afecto públicas. Echó un vistazo rápido a su entorno, detectando que eran los únicos en esa zona, aspecto que le pareció peculiar pues la vista que se obtenía desde ahí era encantadora, no le extrañaría ver a más personas en el lugar fotografiando o pasando tiempo con su pareja. No pudo evitar la idea de lo favorable que era la situación, ambos eran suertudos después de todo. Por lo tanto, eligió disfrutar el momento, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Izuru.

— ¿Qué te ha parecido el viaje? —cuestionó Komaeda, la incertidumbre comenzó a manifestarse en él, quería saber si Kamukura se había divertido tanto como él lo hizo. Las caminatas a la orilla de la playa durante el ocaso, el recorrido en la rueda de la fortuna, la visita al zoológico y las jugadas en el casino; todas esas experiencias, Komaeda las atesoraría en su memoria. Tenía el pequeño temor de que Kamukura hubiera preferido viajar en avión con el resto de su clase, la profesora Yukizome que conocía su fobia fue tan amable de darle la oportunidad de estar en el crucero en compañía de Izuru, no le dejaría estar solo. Y desde un principio, Chisa siempre los juntó y si no fuera por ella, ellos quizás no tendrían el estrecho vínculo que los unía ahora.

—No ha sido aburrido. —podría lucir como una valoración plana y su voz carecer por completo de emoción, pero le dieron un gran alivio y felicidad a Nagito.

Sin lugar a dudas, gran cantidad de cambios surgieron entre esos, la distancia que antes los separaba. El estado de estupefacción de sus compañeros de clase permanece en su mente, no los culpa en lo más mínimo, porque en primer lugar, él tampoco espero estar nunca en su vida con alguien. Si no fuera por saber que Kamukura poseía el mismo talento que él, produciendo que cancelara el suyo, creería que invirtió toda su suerte en estar a su lado. Incluso si fuera así, no se arrepentiría jamás. A pesar de haber conocido el origen de su existencia como "La esperanza definitiva" a propias palabras de Izuru y el haberlo confirmado con Yukizome y el director Jin, no afectó sus sentimientos, los cuales iban más allá del cúmulo de los esperanzadores talentos que portaba. Ascendió la vista al cielo, asombrándose a causa de la estrella fugaz que surcó su campo visual.

— ¿Pedirás algún deseo? —como era usual, Kamukura leía sus expresiones y acciones a la perfección. Ocultarle cosas no funcionaría, aunque el hacerlo nunca sería opción. Komaeda meditó la interrogante por unos momentos hasta llegar a una conclusión que amplió su sonrisa.

—No necesito pedirlo cuando ya es real. —brindó un suave beso en la mejilla de la persona que más amaba. Podría haber sido alguien más antes, no obstante, Nagito no tenía su perspectiva atrapada en el pasado, lo importante para él era cuidar, vivir y valorar el deslumbrante futuro que compartía con Izuru.

Y consistió de tan sólo un instante que al suertudo le será imposible de olvidar, fue capaz de vislumbrar una casi imperceptible sonrisa en el rostro del chico de largas hebras azabache, en compañía de un tenue sonrojo en sus pómulos. Inmediatamente, ese suceso eclipsó por completo el avistamiento del cometa efímero.

— ¿Acaso has… sonreído?

—No.

—Sí, sí lo has hecho. —replicó con férrea convicción. Se trataba de la primera ocasión que contemplaba ese mohín proveniente de su pareja, Komaeda rezaba con cada latido de su corazón que no fuera la última.

—Quizás —se limitó a contestar Kamukura con las intenciones de zanjar el tema. Era consiente que no sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, más que nada porque no le veía el motivo. Sin embargo, esta vez la excepción se debió a que lo hizo de forma incuestionable… como un reflejo natural, ¿a esto se le llamaban reacciones de corazón? Comprendía que Komaeda actuara maravillado ante eso, ya que cada vez que el albino hacia lo mismo, sentía el amor melifluo que padece por él, envolverlo y entibiando su pecho. Seguidamente tomó la mano ajena, jalándola con suavidad—. Regresemos a nuestra habitación, te enfermarás si sigues expuesto al frio de la noche.

Sin rechistar, lo siguió sin dejar de evocar lo ocurrido y mirándole con los ojos empañados de amor, su talento era completamente nulo con Kamukura a su lado, y aún así, continuaba considerándose afortunado.

* * *

 _Los titulos estarán en francés porque Francia ganó el mundial (aunque quería que ganara Croacia :"u) Cada capitulo seguirá la tematica del día._

 _So... Espero que les guste y esto resulte bien... es la primera vez que hago algo así, pero yo vivo la vida al limite B3_

 _Por cada review y fav, un nihilista amante de memes y un suertudo de alegria brillante son felices ouo/_


	2. Coup de Foudre

**Status:** (2/7)

 **Tema:** #2 **Eyes** /Scars

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 _ **" Coup de Foudre"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La lista de cosas que le desagradaban a Kamukura era más larga de las que le gustaban, y el color gris se encontraba en el primer grupo. Detestaba ese color representante de la emoción que experimentaba todo el tiempo, y no ayudaba el hecho de que Komaeda tuviera esa tonalidad en sus ojos. Debido a que eso le producía una confusión que no podía pasar desapercibida, aunque ya no le sorprendía que el suertudo fuera el _trickster_ de su razonamiento lógico; siempre quebraba sus predicciones en infinidad de añicos. Aparentemente, todo lo relacionado a ese muchacho de cabello de algodón y piel de nieve, lo conducirían a resultados que él nunca creería como posibilidad.

Incluso si sus orbes fueran portadores de ese matiz tan corriente y monótono, lo encandilaban, pues cada vez que Izuru se acercaba a Nagito, diminutas y preciosas estrellas se asomaban en sus iris.

Y en realidad, Kamukura desconocía si lo amaba, aunque ya se haya convertido en una acogedora costumbre el besarlo hasta enrojecer sus finos labios, y abrazarlo de forma protectora al mismo tiempo que refugiaba su cabeza en el pálido cuello ajeno cuando no hay miradas cercas y sólo son ellos dos.

No obstante, Komaeda adoraba también la mirada carmín del chico con cabellera de extensas noches amargas, le recordaba a la sangre que bombeaba su corazón y recorría sus venas. Además del rubor que decoraban sus mejillas cada vez que Izuru abrigaba sus delgadas manos. Un día al finalizar las clases, la lluvia caía sin intenciones de detenerse pronto, haciendo que ambos esperaran su finalización en el aula, pues ninguno poseía paraguas.

Kamukura fue quien redujo la distancia, ya que Nagito era adorablemente tímido y se quedaba con el cuerpo entumecido en su pupitre.

En esos instantes podría aparentar no quererlo, pero le era imposible ya que el tipo de mirada que le dedicaba, le hacía cosquillas en el alma. Al mismo tiempo que se escuchó un trueno en la lejanía, Izuru se da cuenta de que se ha equivocado una vez más con sus asunciones. El suertudo no tenía orbes grises, no del todo. Contemplándolos de manera meticulosa, notó los sutiles fragmentos de verde; eran como esmeraldas opacadas por el polvo que las cubría.

Y al asumir aquello, algo tibio, que le hiervía, temblaba en el interior de su pecho. Entonces, Izuru tomó la nívea mano del afortunado por tercera o quizás décima vez en el día, y una armónica risilla brotó de los labios de Nagito. Sólo cuando sus predicciones terminaban erróneas, eran los momentos en que Kamukura olvidaba por completo sus raíces y se sentía humano, perdiéndole la monotonía a la vida.

* * *

Segundo dia! El nombre de este fic es "Coup de Foudre" que se traduce como "golpe de relampago", es una expresión francesa que se usa cuando alguien se enamora de forma inmediata, es algo asi como "amor a primera vista". Lo que quiere decir que Kamu se enamora de los ojos de Ko cuando los ve bien 3


	3. Printemps

**Status:** (3/7)

 **Tema:** #3 Time/ **Memory**

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 _ **"Printemps"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kamukura no le tomaba gran importancia a las memorias; sólo eran intentos inútiles de querer capturar el tiempo escurridizo que era como arena, desbordándose entre los dedos de quienes trataban de sostenerlo. Además, podían ser borrados con tanta facilidad y él era la prueba viviente de ese hecho. Todo rastro de su antiguo yo había sido borrados permanentemente, como si fueran archivos indeseados de computadora.

A pesar de aún tener esa postura, el dolor no disminuía, la ausencia comenzaba a tornarse insoportable y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se había ahogado en la profundidad del mar de la melancólica nostalgia que nació a partir del último suspiro que exhaló Komaeda.

No era como si siempre hubiera ignorado el inminente destino del albino, Izuru más que nadie lo reconocía, pero que el resultado de esa situación lo llevara a vivir entre recuerdos fue algo que... Él no podía haber predicho.

 _«Sorprendiéndome hasta el final... »_

Desde el principio, Kamukura detectó que Nagito tenía la esencia de alguien acabado, sólo arropado en una suerte que no lo dejaba morir, día y noche evitaba que la muerte le rozase su piel blancuzca y rompiera su salud de papel. Él siempre fue tan tenaz y férreo con su creencia a la esperanza, era de ahí donde surgía su fortaleza para enfrentar cualquier adversidad. Aún así, el joven de hebras frías de invierno se marchitaba lentamente sin que nada pudiera impedirlo; las medicinas sólo atrasaban lo inevitable. Por más lúgubre que luciera el escenario, Nagito derrochaba luz con sus risas y cada vez que lo visitaba al hospital, Kamukura se dejaba cautivar, mirándole con miedo escondido a que el brillo de sus ojos podría desaparecer en cualquier segundo.

Justamente, Komaeda se marchó en primavera; su estación preferida del año a causa de los árboles de cerezo que abundaban en las calles. En esa temporada, habituaban a pasear para contemplar las espectaculares vistas, parecía que eligió justo esa época para que los pétalos de sakura lo guiaran por el sendero al otro lado.

Y cuando lo vio sin vida, daba la impresión de que tan sólo estaba tomando una siesta con la expresión serena que mostraba su delicado rostro. Luego de aquello, lo soñaba cada noche, queriendo liberarlo de las garras turbias e impedir que se extinga en el olvido. Simplemente, porque no deseaba olvidarlo por más que ya no estuviera con él.

De repente, con una claridad total, Izuru comprendió algo que todo el tiempo estuvo delante de él; por medio de los recuerdos era que las personas no morían completamente. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Komaeda dejó de significar un lamento agrio enredado en sus entrañas, se transformó en una eternidad humilde, tierna, que lo acobijaba en las noches solitarias y gélidas. Acariciando suavemente con sus labios fantasmales las mejillas que besó en vida, deseándole dulces sueños.

Al transcurso de los años, al resto le es habitual contemplar a Kamukura vistiendo con la característica chamarra de Nagito -se mantenía intacta con los cuidados que le propinaba-, ellos desconocían por completo que él lo recordaba en los lirios blancos, las nubes y la lluvia. En la imagen del albino que atesoraba en su memoria, siempre le sonreía cálidamente.

La primavera nunca cesó.

* * *

Lo siento por el angst (?) sé que no es propio de mí escribirlo, la idea llego y ahhhh. De hecho, esto iba a ser fluff, pero pos ah. Igual, siempre habia querido tratar este tipo de tema con estos dos TwT Oir zanka me inspiro mucho uwu Y-y-y-y ver a Izuru o a Hajime con la ropa de Ko me emociona mucho, afdgafs.

Es lo únicio angst de la week, lo demás será lo de siempre!


	4. Fidélité

**Status:** (4/7)

 **Tema:** #4 **Loyalty** /Protection

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 _ **"Fidélité"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Con un sigilo y cuidado que llevaba realizando durante varias ocasiones, hasta perfeccionarlas, sus pasos recorrían los extensos pasillos de su castillo con el objetivo de llegar al amplio jardín trasero. El niño con cabello de pulcra nube en días soleados sonrió, apretando suavemente entre sus brazos la bolsa llena de comida, que sostenía para entregársela a él, que se encontraba esperándolo.

Y como siempre, lo miró recargado bajo uno de los árboles más grandes del lugar, estando tan puntual y quieto. Si no fuera porque él parpadeaba, creería sin complicaciones que era una estatua. Verificó que no hubiera rastro de guardias mirando de un lado a otro, se alivió de no ver a ninguno, aunque parecía que los dos tenían suerte al no ser nunca vistos, el menor procedió a acercarse al otro chico de su misma edad.

—Aquí tienes, Kamukura-kun —le extendió el paquete llenó de panes, el nombrado no le resultó una sorpresa mayúscula el notar algunos bagels en el interior.

— ¿Qué jugáremos esta noche, Komaeda? —preguntó con aparente desinterés, ya que cada día esperaba a que la luna emergiera para pasar un pedacito de tiempo con el príncipe que era calidez personificada y que con su voz meliflua endulzaba su caótica infancia.

— ¡A las escondi...! —la emoción le hizo elevar la voz, y con la velocidad de un rayo Izuru le cubrió la boca con la palma de su mano. Colocó su dedo índice en la mitad de sus labios, indicándole que fuera más silencioso. Nagito asintió y en ese momento, Kamukura pensó que la luna debería envidiar al albino, pues las estrellas de sus ojos eran más bonitas que las que le acompañaban. Retiró su mano del rostro de Komaeda, y éste le mostró la misma encantadora sonrisa de cuando se conocieron por primera vez.

Y esa ocasión la recordaba a la perfección...

Había huido de su hogar a causa de la despiadada guerra que se desato y su pueblo quedó en medio del conflicto. Su hermano menor no logró sobrevivir en esa catástrofe, la suerte fue sólo para uno. No se trataba únicamente de genética que sus ojos eran escarlatas, las innumerables sangrientas masacres de las que fue testigo, se quedaron tatuadas en ellos.

Estuvo deambulando durante un tiempo indefinido entre reinos, robándose la poca comida que alcanzase, huyendo hábilmente y si alguien trataba de herirlo, lo asesinaría con la facilidad de quebrar un huevo. Entonces, llegó en una noche al reino donde conocería a Nagito, y lo que contempló fue totalmente opuesto a los que visitó antes; su vista acostumbrada a la oscuridad se percató que las viviendas no estaban demacradas, la gente lucía feliz e inclusive algunos se daban el lujo de embriagarse para no pensar en sus preocupaciones. En ese estado de vulnerabilidad, ya estarían reducidos a cadáveres, eso era lo que acontecía de dónde provenía. Kamukura no necesitó indagar más para saber que era un área pacífica que jamás ha experimentado los espasmos de la desesperación.

 _«Qué ignorantes. »_

Continuó avanzando, ocultándose en las sombras nocturnas, el castillo no demoró en aparecer en su perspectiva visual. Analizó la seguridad que la protegía, era bastante fuerte pero no perfecta, logrando escabullirse con éxito. Se tomó un par de instantes para recuperar energías, la inanición empezaba a manifestarse en su cuerpo, debilitándolo. Con prisa, buscó la cocina y al hallarla él no fue el único ahí, ante el sonido de la puerta abrirse sus miradas se conectaron. Inmediatamente, pensó en crujirle su evidente frágil cuello que poseía, con el propósito de silenciarlo. No obstante, no portaba la fuerza para ejercer ese acto, además que no podía atacar a alguien que lo observaba con curiosidad e inocencia salpicada en sus ojos y con migajas de pan decorando el borde de su boca.

— ¿Quieres? Son muy deliciosos —esperaba que el albino soltase un grito que alertara a los guardias, también que su rostro reflejara temor y repulsión ante su deplorable apariencia. Jamás creyó que le brindaría esa clase de recibimiento.

Sin ninguna otra alternativa, accedió y se acercó con cautela al niño que lucía cómodo con su compañía, incluso si se trataba de un desconocido. Definitivamente, tanto ese pequeño como su reino, no han vivido la crueldad del mundo. Tomó una de las rosquillas y la comió, seguidamente de otras mientras su apetito disminuía.

— ¡Ah! Si les pones miel saben mejor —comentó Komaeda tomando el frasquito de vidrio que contenía un líquido ámbar y derramó un poco sobre el pan.

Aguardó a que el contrario diera el primer mordisco, asegurándose que esa sustancia no fuera algún tipo de veneno, un par de minutos pasaron y nada anormal sucedió. Teniendo ese aspecto en mente, imitó las acciones del niño de vista grisácea, quien esperaba con emoción su consideración.

—Es aceptable. —se limitó a pronunciar, mas fue suficiente para dibujar una angelical sonrisa en la carita de porcelana del otro.

Ese fue el hito en las existencias de ambos, el pequeño de pelo esponjado le pidió que no tuviera dudas en venir si lo deseaba, y Kamukura notó una ligera tristeza y soledad entrelazada en su voz... No quiso rechazarlo.

Y así fue tras varias noches, se encontraban jugando y teniendo un peculiar lazo que era lo más cercano que sentían a una amistad.

Nagito era pésimo escondiéndose, a tal punto ridículo que le motivaba a pensar a Izuru que lo realizaba apropósito. De alguna forma, su melena blanca siempre sobresalía, sobre todo si decidía escabullirse entre arbustos. Cuando él le cuestionó ese peculiar comportamiento, Komaeda explicó que temía a la posibilidad de que Kamukura no lo encuentre al igual que el resto. Al oírlo, supo que el verdadero problema es que nunca tenían el propósito de hallarlo. Sus ratos de diversión finalizaban en el instante que el sueño les invadía poco a poco.

Sólo fue cuestión de tiempo para la manifestación de una tragedia.

La devastadora e inesperada noticia del asesinato del rey y la reina hundió en completo dolor a la población, las pista de algún responsable eran casi inexistentes. Una detective perteneciente a una monarquía aliada, sólo adquirió una muestra: una uña postiza roja.

Indudablemente, esa noche sería distintas a las previas; y así fue desde que Komaeda no llegó, la paciencia alcanzó al límite e indagó por el campo para descubrir algún rastro del albino.

Sus agudos oídos percibieron unos lejanos sollozos, el sonido surgía de una de las habitaciones superiores, sería capaz de llegar allí escalando en el árbol más cercano. Afortunadamente, la ventana yacía abierta, no traería ningún beneficio generar escándalo. Se lanzó desde la más sólida rama y aterrizó dentro del cuarto con una complejidad nula. Examinó superficialmente el entorno, afirmando que él se ubicaba debajo de la cama, suspiró y se acostó sobre el piso.

—Buen intento esta vez —la voz de Izuru cortó su lamento de forma súbita, los orbes grises crisálidos se centraron en él. El azabache no entendió el malestar que azotó su pecho al verlo en esa condición—. La próxima vez, avísame cuando comience el juego.

Komaeda salió de su escondite tan rápido como pudo y aprisionó en un abrazo a su compañero de juegos, reanudando su lloriqueo. Sin saber qué hacer, Kamukura atinó a darle palmaditas en la cabeza y acariciar sus sedosos rizos de nieve. Nagito quebraba en angustia, derramando suficientes lágrimas para toda su vida.

—Nagito-kun —llamó al otro lado de la puerta una fémina con profunda preocupación. Al escucharla, el albino fortaleció su agarre—. Voy a pasar.

Una mujer de coleta se mostró, dos hombres que venían con ella se posicionaron delante suyo, debido a la amenazante mirada que recibían por parte del de ojos carmín. Dispuesto a cualquier consecuencia, acercó a Komaeda más a él, rodeándolo entre sus brazos, si planeaban separarlos, no lo conseguirían. No cuando sentía que eran ellos dos contra el despiadado mundo.

Como si hubiera leído su mente, Chisa sonrió de manera comprensiva.

—Kyousuke, Juzo, retrocedan —ordenó con firme autoridad, los aludidos la obedecieron enseguida. Ella se acercó a pasos suaves a ellos—. Nagito-kun, soy yo... Yukizome.

En medio de su sufrimiento, las palabras de ella lo alcanzaron y él la reconoció; rememorando su genuino cariño, su aroma a girasoles y su gloriosa amabilidad. Ascendió su visión ensombrecida de desolación, la tersa y fina mano de la mujer limpió las manchas de tristeza del pálido rostro infantil. Al no detectar señales de malicia, Kamukura disminuyó su hostilidad.

—Todo estará bien... Recuerda que la esperanza nunca morirá —musitó Chisa elevando los bordes de sus labios, intentando transmitirle consuelo—. Desde mañana estaremos acompañándote para protegerte y convertirte en un excelente rey —añadió, informándole de los planes futuros.

—Así es, niñato —apoyó uno de los hombres de piel morena y semblante agresivo—. Y tú, lárgate de aquí. No estás involucrado en esto —habló, dirigiéndose a Kamukura, éste ni se inmutó, ignorándolo por completo, como si no hubiera hablado. El ceño del sujeto se frunció y comenzó a tronar sus puños.

—¡No! No... No se lo lleven —rogó el albino, aferrándose aún más a Izuru, de tal forma que éste último podía sentir las uñas ajenas encajarse en su piel.

 _«Quiero estar con él siempre... Siempre»_

—Juzo, obedezcamos a Yukizome —solicitó Munakata posando una mano en el hombro del susodicho, que en respuesta, chasqueó la lengua.

—Joo... ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que me llames por mi nombre? —protestó ella, dedicándole una fugaz mirada reprochante y soltó un suspiró—. Los dejaremos solos —zanjó el asunto, más tarde lo hablarían.

Cuando se encontraron de nuevo a solas, Komaeda lloró en silencio durante un poco más hasta dormirse. Suavemente, lo acomodó sobre el colchón, incluso inconsciente él continuó sosteniéndolo, por lo que se quedó a dormir. La sensación fue extraña, pero no incomoda. Luego de tanto tiempo, volvía a usar una cama, el frío asfalto jamás sería confortable.

Después de esa fatídica noche, la vida de ambos cambió; a petición de Nagito, Kamukura permaneció en el castillo con la aprobación de Chisa. No le veía el lado malo, era claro que el de largos cabellos con tonalidad de ébano, poseía la total confianza del albino. Fue un acto predecible el que el niño de mueca estoica tomara la decisión de convertirse en un caballero, Yukizome sonrió ante eso, pues tenía la sospecha del porqué. Komaeda fue guiado por Sakakura y Munakata en su proceso de maduración y fortaleza para gobernar.

Y Kamukura nunca lo dejó solo. El tiempo corría y con aquello, nuevos sentimientos florecían, ambos pondrían las manos en el fuego por el otro sin ninguna pizca de duda y a veces las conversaciones se tornaban innecesarias cuando compartían contacto visual. Cuando el futuro heredero al trono sonreía, él sentía que su corazón compuesto de telarañas y polvo, palpitaba a tal nivel que anhelaba que esa sensación no tuviera fin. Las noches de travesuras pasaron a ser madrugadas íntimas, pues ya era inútil ocultarse, Izuru lo encontraría sin excepción, y eso lo sumía en felicidad. Nagito le susurraba palabras que él no lograba entender, pero Kamukura notaba una calidez escalando por sus entrañas cuando el chico de cabello de luna que alumbra la oscuridad, le rozaba la piel.

Al llegar el día de ejecutar el espaldarazo en Izuru, fue como al fin completar un rompecabezas que esperó años. La ceremonia finalizó con Kamukura jurando además de lealtad al reino, también a Komaeda. Y con un beso que nadie vio, los dos estando en el mismo sitio donde jugaban de niños.

* * *

Ahh... Este fue el fic más largo de la week, y el que más trabajo me costó y más tiempo le dedique (algo que resulto problematico pues tenía más cosas que escribir), y me di cuenta que escribir cosas largas me dan crisis ;-; La idea se me fue de las manos pues me di cuenta que daba para un long-fic. Pero pues decidí minimizarla (omitiendo y cambiando hechos), por así decirlo para que quedara como one-shot uwu

Ah, y un minuto de silencio para Hajime ;-; lo tuve que matar o si no esto se hacia KamuKomaHina, y pos no. Pues la Week es KamuKoma x3 Ya mi precioso husbando tendrá su oportunidad de brillar como el Sol que es -inserte corazones-


	5. Pouvoir

**Status:** (5/7)

 **Tema:** #5 AU/ **Crossover**

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 _ **"Pouvoir"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

La belleza de la luna era de los poquísimos aspectos que le atraían, contemplarla le otorgaba una refrescante serenidad por más que sabía que su pulcra iluminación jamás lo purificaría; él siempre sería un ser de oscuridad. Después de todo, él era el diablo, bajo su perspectiva sus manos no dejarían de estar cubiertas de sangre perteneciente a infinidad de ángeles que ni siquiera recordaba sus rostros o sus últimos y agónicos instantes de vida.

Las heridas que le ocasionaron hace un puñado de días aún le dolían, pero creía que ese sufrimiento no se trataba de ni la más pequeña dosis que él generó. Pensar en sus despiadados actos antiguos le frustraba, ¿cómo pudo dejarse engañar por Enoshima? Esa criatura demoníaca le había prometido que la desesperación era el único camino para adquirir lo que él más buscaba; un futuro impredecible. El resultado de seguirla sólo lo llevó a producir caos por cada paso que daba en un intento de llenar el abismo de su pecho, demoró en darse cuenta que Junko lo convirtió en uno de sus peones para cumplir sus caprichos. No obstante, le agradecía por una parte, pues gracias a ella es que conoció a él.

—Qué sorpresa verte a estas horas —la ironía se transmitió en toda la oración, Kamukura consideró que con tan sólo recordarlo lo invocó—. Si sigues mirando a la luna así me pondré celoso~ —bromeó en un tono cantarín, acercándose con lentitud a la entidad con extensos cuernos azabaches.

—No seas tan ruidoso, es noche. —pronunció centrando su vista en el chico de ropas blancas. Le costaba creer que se trataba del mismo Dios con el que luchó a muerte y estuvo a punto de matarlo en más de una ocasión. Ocultaba de forma impecable su audaz intelecto y perspicacia tras sonrisas alegres y risitas traviesas.

—Ow, tan amargado como siempre, Izuru —se quejó la deidad antes de suspirar y apoyar su cabeza en el hombro ajeno— ¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde? ¿Estás asustado por alguna pesadilla? ¿No puedes dormir sin luz? O quizás... ¿sin mí? —cuestionó coquetamente, los rulos de nieve de su compañero comenzaron a darle cosquillas. Sus cejas se torcieron levemente y desvió su rostro para impedir que el albino lo viera.

—No digas tonterías —replicó el Rey de los demonios cruzando sus brazos y manteniendo su semblante nihilista, pero la risa de Komaeda le hizo sonrojarse internamente—. No ocurre nada.

De repente en un veloz movimiento, Komaeda lo tomó por el mentón, haciendo que lo mirase directo a los ojos. Se sumieron en un silencio profundo y apacible; Izuru con su expresión facial de póker incambiable, y Nagito con una sonrisa enigmática. Sin importar en cuántas capas de frialdad siniestra envuelvan al demonio, el albino en cualquier situación apreciaría su verdadera naturaleza. Kamukura era un lamento andante con la visión atrapada en una masacre de antaño y que una lluvia de inquietud lo empapaba al acariciar emociones.

—No puedes mentirle a un Dios, menos cuando se trata de mí, ¿sabes? —deslizó sus pálidos dedos por las extensas hebras de color ébano, capturó un mechón y lo llevó a sus finos labios, depositando un tenue beso.

—Mi poder sólo trae destrucción —mencionó sin apartarle la mirada, la iluminación nocturna se encargaba de acentuar su encanto celestial.

— ¡Oh! Eso no es problema, yo lo arreglaré así —el albino chasqueó los dedos mientras una confiada sonrisa decoraba su faz—. Además, eso no es cierto, Izuru. Tu poder también puede proteger —aseguró sin ningún atisbo de desconfianza, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho ajeno, escuchando la melodía armónica de sus latidos que brindaban calma en momentos de angustia.

—Nagito... —murmuró sintiendo su alma estremecerse debido a la cercanía repentina pero agradable por parte de Komaeda.

—Ahora... ¡Sonríe! —exclamó, tomando con rapidez las mejillas del demonio, moviéndolas en todas direcciones con la intención de formar una sonrisa— ¿Así? No... Exageradamente sonriente. ¿Ahora...? Hmmm... Muy escalofriante —sus intentos no convencían al Dios, lucía como un objetivo imposible pero él era alguien perseverante y asiduo.

—Es suficiente —Kamukura agarró las muñecas ajenas y las alejó de su cara que sentía más blanca a causa de los anteriores jalones. Suavemente, tomó las manos de porcelana de Komaeda y los pómulos de éste se colorearon de rubor—. Vamos a jugar Othello.

— ¡Sí! Esperaba a que dijeras eso —la emoción se manifestó en el chico de cabellera de invierno de la misma forma en que se encendía una mecha y se desbordaban chispas.

Jaló su mano lentamente para emprender su camino de vuelta al castillo, a pesar que el creciente temor al infierno de su interior que se mantenía, sabía que Nagito lo arrullaría entre sus brazos, aplastando cualquier diluvio que buscara sofocarlo. Su mente recordaba la conversación previa y construyó un pensamiento que logró borrar la desolación de los pozos de su ser.

 _«Te protegeré a ti, y a este jardín gris»_

* * *

Este fic también me costó trabajo, pero no por la misma razón del anterior, si no que me tomó un día entero en elegir una de tantas parejas para usar en este temas. Pues conozco muchas que tienen la _misma esencia_ del KamuKoma. Entre esas, la gran Megumi Ogata le había dado voz a una de las personajes que conformaba la ship, e Izuru era IDENTICO a la pareja de ese personaje, pero habría sido algo similar al one-shot anterior. Por lo que Ethiw y Kcalb ganaron. Además que ellos siempre son lo primero que pienso en una pareja similar al KamuKoma, pues igual sus colores son similares 3


	6. Ensamble

**Status:** (6/7)

 **Tema:** #6 Together.

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 **"Ensemble"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cada vez que abría los ojos, un entorno monocromático lo recibía, los científicos que lo crearon le dijeron que le restara importancia; alguien con inteligencia brillante y como propósito único de existencia era repartir esperanza, no debía pensar en trivialidades. Los colores no eran necesarios para Kamukura Izuru, aunque la ausencia de ellos, provocaba que el mundo fuera más insípido.

El periodo lúgubre y aburrido de estar siendo evaluado por sus creadores y encerrado en su habitación encorvado sobre su cama, acabó cuando nuevas voces llegaron a sus oídos

— ¡Yukizome, tranquilízate! ¡No vayas tan rápido!

— ¡No puedo creer que Hope's Speak sea un sitio tan enfermo!

Inmediatamente, la puerta fue abierta y la iluminación que salió del exterior le fastidio la vista de forma ligera, una silueta femenina se situaba en el umbral, sus rodillas cayeron sobre el suelo. La tristeza, ira y confusión se reunieron en el rostro de la mujer al verlo, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y con la voz quebrada le cuestionó su identidad. La respuesta que él le entregó ocasionó que innumerables sollozos escaparan de su boca en sincronía que el hombre que venía con ella, la rodeara en un abrazo consolador. Yukizome lamentó la muerte de Hinata Hajime, las memorias que pasó con ese muchacho de hebras castañas y mueca cubierta en frustración por no poseer talento, la atormentaban.

 _«Si tan sólo hubiera sido más rápida en capturar pruebas»_

El llanto femenino no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero el motivo de que no le apartase la vista, era debido al lazo que recogía su largo cabello. Ese accesorio... Lo veía con una tonalidad distinta al blanco y negro.

Una semana transcurrió luego de ese suceso que desencadenó su libertad y diversas problemáticas en la academia. Incluso él admitía que se trató de una época caótica, diversas expulsiones a alumnos con sospecha de actos maliciosos se realizaron con el objetivo de preservar la seguridad del resto.

En medio de todo ese manojo de conflictos, Yukizome pasaba tiempo con él, no ignoraba el hecho de que gran parte del interés de ella provenía de la redención que deseaba conseguir para aliviar el dolor de las heridas abiertas que padecía su corazón, pero podía detectar cariño y preocupación genuinos en sus acciones.

En las ocasiones en que la ama de casa definitiva creaba conversaciones, parecía que charlaba con una pared, ella no se ofendía, pues sabía que al menos era escuchada. Lo único que acaparaba mayor la atención era el lazo que ella portaba, la fémina le informó que cuando la situación actual se estabilizara, él sería capaz de anexarse al grupo del que se encargaba. Ese hecho le era indiferente, era razonable que se le otorgara la oportunidad de tener una vida común luego de lo ocurrido, aunque él no fuera normal en lo absoluto. Sin demorarse más, Kamukura planteó la duda que venía invadiendo su mente desde que la vio:

— ¿Cómo ves el mundo?

— ¿Eh? —la pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pestañeó confundida durante un tiempo hasta comprender por completo. La profesora sonrió solemnemente—. Lleno de colores desde que Kyousuke está conmigo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Es mi alma gemela —respondió sin borrar la curvatura de su faz, la satisfacción se transmitió en voz. El término que aludió la mujer no lo conocía, pero la forma en que lo pronunció le dio a entender que consistía de algo esencial—. No hay nada de color en tu perspectiva, ¿verdad?

—Tu listón es lo único que veo con color. —contestó Kamukura, en consecuencia la sonrisa de Yukizome se amplió y sus ojos brillaron poblados de felicidad.

—Eres muy afortunado, Kamukura —comentó desbordante de emoción—, pronto verás todo distinto.

Kamukura preguntó la razón de sus palabras, Chisa se negó a responderle y dio por finalizada la plática. El conocer la identidad de la otra mitad del joven de mirada rubicunda le facilitaba demasiado las cosas, el destino jamás erraba a la hora de unir dos personas, ellos contrastaban de una manera complementaria. Era curioso que el rastro de la alma gemela de Kamukura fuera rojo, mismo color que poseía el hilo que lo unía a Komaeda. Con ese pensamiento dentro de su cabeza, valoró que el futuro que les esperaba sería uno sumamente esperanzador.

La espera a que se integrará a la clase que atendía Chisa fue sólo de un mes, las actividades escolares habían sido suspendidas, durante ese tiempo que la academia se sometió a rigurosas revisiones. Dentro de cuarenta minutos iniciaría la ceremonia de apertura a una época libre de malicias según Kirigiri Jin. Careciendo de interés sobre ese asunto, Izuru prefirió pasear por los alrededores antes de que esa ceremonia comenzara. Recorrer la zona le brindaba una extraña sensación de nostalgia, como si ya hubiera estado ahí antes por más que tuviera nulos recuerdos de eso. Súbitamente, su cavilación y pisadas se detuvieron al vislumbrar en la distancia un árbol lleno de colores.

Antes de que pueda notarlo, ya se encontraba avanzando en esa dirección a ese sitio peculiar, a medida que se acercaba, oía una sosegada voz en compañía de unos irritados maullidos.

—Tranquilo... Ven conmigo, no te haré daño.

—Grr... ¡Meow!

— ¡A-Auch!

Un chico de cabello esponjado salió del follaje, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a un pequeño gato que había estado atrapado, el animal le rasguñaba para escapar de su agarre. Ese sujeto caía y Kamukura pudo evitar que aterrizara encima suyo, si no fuera porque estaba impregnado de colores, verlo lo paralizó por completo. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, una catarata de sensaciones los cubrió y al momento en que sus cuerpos chocaron diversos sentimientos estallaron, salpicando el entorno de matices acogedores y cálidos. Izuru se concentró en tranquilizarse así mismo, perder los estribos así, aunque fuera por cortos segundos, no iba para nada con él. Enfocó su atención en el muchacho que yacía encima de él, era una ventaja que tuviera un peso bastante ligero, de lo contrario, resultaría una molestia. No se movía en lo más mínimo, al parecer el golpe lo aturdió un poco.

Con lentitud y suavidad, posicionó su mano en la mejilla del desconocido, casi imitando una caricia afectiva. De inmediato, atestiguó cómo su extremidad comenzaba a adquirir color, conociendo la tez de su piel. El color continuó expandiéndose de sus dedos a lo largo de su mano, brazo y su uniforme escolar.

 _« ¿Qué?»_

No entendía por qué su ropa tomaba color también, sólo lo había tocado con una parte de su cuerpo. Los acontecimientos posteriores no le permitieron reflexionar; el pasto, las flores cercanas, el resto de árboles y cielo... Tenían tonalidad. Ante ese paisaje, una emoción etérea latió dentro de su pecho. El otro estudiante de Hope's Peak recuperó la consciencia y se movió para incorporarse. Paulatinamente, abrió sus ojos nublados en confusión que se convirtió en asombro al visualizar el diferente escenario. Al parecer, ese chico al igual que él, habían visto un mundo monocromo. Sumido en su estupefacción y alegría, tardó en acordarse que se ubicaba encima de alguien. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor y Kamukura valoró que ese matiz resultaba encantador en él. Sonriendo avergonzado, se levantó y le ofreció una mano que el azabache aceptó. Al tocarlo una vez más, notó el contraste que existía en la tonalidad de sus pieles. Eran diferencias simples y, por algún, motivo, Kamukura las valoró perfectas. Como si tuviera que ser así y no de otra forma.

—Gracias por ayudar a un inútil como yo, sin ti me habría lastimado. —habló rascándose la nuca en un gesto nervioso y evitando mirarlo, si lo hacía su corazón saldría de su boca en cualquier instante.

—Tu cara.

— ¿Huh?

—Está repleta de rasguños.

El calor que se acumuló en su rostro incrementó, dirigió sus manos a dicho lugar y comprobó que era verdad. Se había olvidado totalmente de aquel hecho... Todo lo que abundaba en la constelación de pensamientos del albino era el enigmático muchacho delante suyo. Acababa de conocer a su alma gemela, mantener la calma no era una hazaña sencilla. Sin embargo, tuvo suerte que al presentarse sus vocablos fueron claros y no tambaleantes. Kamukura memorizó su nombre, no planeaba olvidarlo... Porque al estar _juntos_ el mundo se tornaba menos aburrido.

* * *

Ahhh, sí, la idea se me vino a la cabeza con la escena del anime. Kodaka no puedo hacer ese momento aún más gay, lol xD Al escribir este os, me agarró un poquito de anemía de inspiración, pero al final lo acabe ;u; espero les guste de alguna forma 3 El concepto de soulmate AU es que todo lo que toca tu alma gemela, lo ves con color, y cuando se tocan, todo lo obtiene. Y sí, originalmente esto iba a ser más largo, pero de nuevo, el tiempo ;u;


	7. Destination

**Status:** (7/7)

 **Tema:** #7 Luck/ **Fate**

 **Disclaimer:** Danganronpa y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos de autor, van para sus creadores, **Spike Chunsoft** y **Kodaka Kazutaka.**

* * *

 _ **"Destination"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Al principio, el afortunado proveniente de la clase sesenta y siete era una existencia insípida más del montón. Tan irrelevante y sin gracia, ni siquiera lo consideraba digno de recordar su nombre. Si el albino formara parte de una historia, sería un personaje de fondo sin nada transcendental qué ofrecer, sentenciado a ahogarse en la soledad que le producía su talento igual de aburrido que él. La conversación que tuvieron dentro del barco fortaleció sus creencias. Definitivamente, no existía _una razón_ para encontrarse de nuevo. Las predicciones de Kamukura siempre terminaban correctas. La 'Esperanza Definitiva' no podía equivocarse jamás.

Y sin embargo, lo hizo.

Aquello ocasionó que su mente creara variedad de respuestas que le dieran sentido a esa situación, ninguna funcionó. Ese chico continuó aferrándose a la vida por más que su cuerpo tuviera aroma a putrefacción y careciera de seres queridos, pero no se rindió. Lo tomó por sorpresa que al despertar y volverse a reunir por _alguna razón_ que escapaba de la comprensión de Izuru, ese chico le sonreía sin ápice de amargura, era tierno, suave y ligero como una ventisca primaveral.

 _Él_ no retrocedía ante la intimidante presencia que solía emitir Kamukura, no le tenía miedo y lo miraba de una manera distinta a comparación del resto. Lo trataba como una persona y no una herramienta con incontables talentos que podía usar para sus propios beneficios. El suertudo se escandalizaba cada vez que el azabache se hería, incluso si eran sólo rasguños y el dolor era imperceptible. El muchacho que sufrió millones de fortunas y desgracias juntas, no era lo que Kamukura asumió

 _Él_ era más que gestos de plástico y ojos inundados de espirales de maliciosa locura y noches tormentosas; poseía raspaduras de desgracias y hematomas de crueldad en su piel de seda nívea, su mirada contenía un cúmulo de valientes estrellas y cuando sonreía de verdad, sin ocultar la melancolía que cargaba sobre sus hombros, Kamukura creía que él se veía muy bien y que ese mohín genuino que reflejaba alegría cósmica debería ser más asiduo, pues no se cansaría de contemplarlo.

 _Él_ era Komaeda Nagito, Izuru ya no olvidaría ese nombre que destruyó sus patrones de lógica. De repente, su existencia, pensamientos y talento dejan de ser aburridos. Se encontraba atraído por la serenidad armónica invernal que transmitía su aura y tentado por su ingenuidad y ambigüedad que lo componían; era un enigma sin respuesta sencilla.

Kamukura no conseguía arrancarlo de su mente, tampoco entendía por qué el tiempo pasaba más rápido al estar con él y sentía rozar el cielo, necesitaba muchas respuestas. Su análisis se nublaba ante la galería de recuerdos que tenía de las sencillas sonrisas del albino que refrescaban su opaco corazón. La palabra «amor» se le enredaba entre infinidad de acertijos que con ningún talento podía resolver. La 'Esperanza Definitiva' dirigía sus pasos a la biblioteca de la isla; sabía que una de las actividades predilectas de Komaeda era la lectura, esperaba hallarlo abstraído de la realidad con algún libro entre sus manos de porcelana, su mirada verde grisáceo arrastrándose sobre el texto plasmado en las hojas, y al acabar de leer, recién se percataría de la presencia de Izuru y al verlo soltaría un gritito de sorpresa.

Cuando aquello ocurría, pese a portar un semblante apático y carente de emoción, internamente gozaba las reacciones de Komaeda, si no fuera porque él no era muy adepto a manifestar gestos, su boca habría esbozado una sonrisa lúdica, pero siempre la suprimía. En esa ocasión al entrar en el lugar poblado de libros, el albino estaba dormido, su cabeza y brazos yacían sobre la mesa de madera, un abierto tomo grueso cerca de sus manos. Lo detalló con la vista, contemplando las luces solares que lograban entrar por medio de la ventana y caían sobre el suertudo, acentuando sus rasgos pálidos, tornándolos deslumbrantes a tal medida que Kamukura entrecerró los ojos. Se acercó a él, tomó asiento a su lado y sin poder evitarlo, tocó la cabellera de espuma de mar, acariciando las hebras delicadas y livianas, tal y como era Nagito desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Eventualmente, al sentir el tacto ajeno, el afortunado despertó con lentitud y talló sus adormilados ojos.

—Ah... Kamukura-kun —saludó curvando sus labios en una media luna, aún era un misterio cómo Komaeda diferenciaba entre él y Hinata con tan sólo un vistazo a pesar de compartir el mismo cuerpo, ¿sería suerte?— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Quería estar contigo. —esa oración deterioró por completo de rastro de somnolencia. Izuru se caracterizaba por calcular minuciosamente sus actos, evitando actuar guiado por meros impulsos. No obstante, ahí estaba él, contradiciendo ese aspecto al inclinarse y besar la frente del suertudo. Era un roce, sutil, pero existente que ocasionó que los pómulos habitualmente pálidos adquirieran la misma tonalidad del lazo que los conectaba por medio de sus meñiques, que se aseguraba que en esta vida y todas las siguientes, estuvieran juntos.

Al final, Komaeda Nagito no era ningún personaje extra ni secundario, era su destino.

* * *

A-Acabe... ¡Acabe! ACABE OH DIOS MIO KHE EZ EZTHO.

Creo que podría llorar de la alegría de haber acabado este reto, de hecho es el primer fic que acabo en los cuatro años que llevo escribiendo. Esto es un logro personal para mí. Fue muy dificil escribir todo esto debido a la gran cantidad de obstaculos... No, distracciones, ay, ESCRIBIA EN PLENAS NOTICIAS DE LA COMICON2018, PLIZ, MUCHO HYPEEEE. Estaba en plan: "DEJENME ESCRIBIR, MALDITA SEAAAA. NECESITO CONCENTRARMEEEE"

Btw, espero que les haya gustado la KamuKomaWeek, para finalizar esta colección me esforcé mucho con este OS que se situa en el universo canon, fue una idea que venía teniendo desde hace mucho tiempo, es algo que siempre me hace sonreir al pensar en KamuKoma

Nos vemos! :3


End file.
